malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Damisk
Damisk was a NathiiHouse of Chains, Dramatis Personae and an associate of Silgar. Prior to his association with the slaver he had been a tracker in the Greydog army during the Malazan conquest.House of Chains, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.116 His brow was marked with a tribal tattoo.House of Chains, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.109 In House of Chains Damisk, working as a guard, accompanied a group of scouts and priests into the lands of the Sunyd Teblor to worship at the stone beneath which was pinned the Forkrul Assail, Calm. There they stumbled upon the war party of Karsa Orlong, Bairoth Gild, and Delum Thord shortly after the three Teblor had freed the Forkrul Assail from her prison. In the resulting battle, Damisk was the only lowlander to escape with his life and successfully killed the Teblor dogs that pursued him.House of Chains, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.89-92 When Karsa attacked Silver Lake, he was severely wounded and Damisk secured his capture for Silgar.House of Chains, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.110-112 The Teblor warrior soon escaped Silgar's slave trench only to be recaptured by Malazan soldiers of the Ashok Regiment. Silgar attempted to pay Sergeant Cord for Karsa's return and was himself promptly arrested for attempted bribery along with Damisk, Borrug, and others of Silgar's men.House of Chains, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.135-137 Karsa, Damisk, Silgar, Torvald Nom, and the others were sent by ship to work in the Malazan Otataral mines of Seven Cities.House of Chains, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.138-140 But an unnatural storm instead sent them into the flooded Warren fragment known as the Nascent. Damisk, Silgar, and Borrug became trapped on an island of flotsam where they cannibalised one of the other survivors. When Karsa and Torvald discovered a small dory, Silgar promised to use his Warren to free them all if the two allowed them aboard their boat.House of Chains, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.177-179 Once Silgar delivered them back to the coast of Seven Cities, he and his men left Karsa and Torvald behind.House of Chains, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.180-186 But Silgar was determined to recapture his hated slave and arranged for Karsa and Torvald to be captured by Arak tribesmen. Torvald revealed the location of the Arak camp to their enemies, the Gral, and Silgar escaped with Karsa and Damisk by Warren before they could be slaughtered.House of Chains, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.199-201 In Ehrlitan, Damisk and Silgar were arrested by the Malazan garrison on suspicion of illegal slave trading as Karsa had never been branded as required by law.House of Chains, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.203 Before the situation could be resolved, Karsa and his cellmate Leoman were rescued from the Malazan prison by Torvald. Karsa and Leoman fled into the desert with Damisk, Silgar, and fifteen Malazan horsemen at their heels. Karsa turned on his attackers, severing the hands and feet of Silgar in the process. While Karsa carried off Silgar for a more fitting final punishment, Damisk fled with the Malazan survivors.House of Chains, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.209-219 Trivia When asked a question in a 2011 fan Q&A regarding Damisk's fate, author Steven Erikson confessed he had no memory of the character.Steven Erikson Answers Your House of Chains Questions While writing the Karsa-themed novel, The God is Not Willing, in 2019, Erikson enlisted fans on his Facebook page to help remind him who Damisk was and what had become of him. "Am I being lazy? Yes, I am, but I want to keep running with the narrative and searching through back-pages is slowing me down. First Three solid responses will get a prize. God, I'm shameless."Facebook post 11 April 2019 Notes and references de:Damisk Category:Males Category:Nathii